


하드캐리 (Hard Carry)

by smore13



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Annoying Gamer Boyfriends, Based on a True Story, Canon Compliant, Clickety Clicks, Friends to Lovers, Gamer nerds, Implied/Referenced Sex, League of Legends - Freeform, M/M, god johnny's clacking on hyuck's birthday live really took me back, lol not really but kinda, vlive inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smore13/pseuds/smore13
Summary: “Hyung.”“Hyung?”“Hyung!”“Johnny hyung.”“JOHNNY HYUNG!”“...hyung! Hyung! Hyung! Hyu-”“Oh my god, Donghyuck, what? What?? Jesus fucking Christ.”The clicking didn’t pause as Hyuck continued staring up at the ceiling of their shared bedroom. His feet brushed the floor as he kicked his legs back and forth idly over the side of the bed, fingers folded together over his stomach. He frowned, propping himself up on his elbows glaring at the back of Johnny’s head, offended.“First you ignore me and then you give me attitude?” he complained, pouting despite himself. Ignoring the fact that he, himself, had spent two hours prior playing with similar fervor and also ignoring the fact that he was often equally (if not more) vicious to those who dared break his concentration. “What kind of hyung are you?"or, alternatively, Hyuck is tired of losing in LOL and he wants Johnny's attention, is that so much to ask?
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 30
Kudos: 182





	하드캐리 (Hard Carry)

**Author's Note:**

> I _know_ it's the name of a Got7 song but hard carry is a legit gamer term and I couldn't think of a better title, okay? I'm sorry.  
> This was half inspired by the way Johnny's clacking went mysteriously quiet in the two minutes before Hyuck ended his birthday live and also from my own personal experience dating a hot gamer nerd. Everybody just assumes hot, fit dudes are cool or something but they're actually lame-ass nerd losers like the rest of us, and I aim to prove it! Coming for you, Johnny boy!
> 
> Please enjoy!

“Hyung.”

“Hyung?”

“Hyung!”

“Johnny hyung.”

“JOHNNY HYUNG!”

“...hyung! Hyung! Hyung! Hyu-”

“Oh my god, Donghyuck, what? What?? Jesus fucking Christ.”

The clicking didn’t pause as Hyuck continued staring up at the ceiling of their shared bedroom. His feet brushed the floor as he kicked his legs back and forth idly over the side of the bed, fingers folded together over his stomach. He frowned, propping himself up on his elbows glaring at the back of Johnny’s head, offended.

“First you ignore me and then you give me attitude?” he complained, pouting despite himself. Ignoring the fact that he, himself, had spent two hours prior playing with similar fervor and also ignoring the fact that he was often equally (if not more) vicious to those who dared break his concentration. “What kind of hyung are you? What if I come over there and pull the plug?”

“What if I break your pretty fingers?” Johnny sang out, threatening and cheerful in equal measure. The hand on the mouse was darting back and forth rapidly, but the loudest clicking was coming from his fingers on the keyboard.

“I don’t think the company would be too happy with you if you did that,” Hyuck groused, flopping back again, throwing his arms out to the sides. He scrunched up his nose before adding cynically, “They’d probably sue you for destruction of property or some shit.”

He heard Johnny snort at this, but he was clearly already distracted once again. Hyuck huffed to himself in frustration.

“Hyunggggg. I’m so bored,” he whined loudly.

“You could come back on and play with us too. Nothing’s stopping you,” Johnny reasoned, apparently not so engrossed yet that he couldn’t hear Hyuck talking to him.

“ _You have been slain!”_

Oops. Maybe he should have been more engrossed.

Johnny pursed his lips, shooting him a look of alarming resentment. Hyuck sat up, sidestepping that particular hurdle by redirecting the older boy’s attention to the conversation,

“I’m tired of playing. In fact, I’m just plain tired - it’s 3am, aren’t you planning on getting up early? I thought you said you’d stop once you lost.”

“I did say that,” Johnny agreed, perking up brightly. Well that was terrifying. “But it’s the funniest thing… you stopped playing and suddenly we’ve been winning all our rounds. What an odd coincidence! A real mystery!”

He chuckled to himself, returning his attention to the screen as his character respawned.

Hyuck frowned, looking around for something to throw. He jumped up, tossing one knee onto Johnny’s bed to steady him before grabbing hold of his empty headphone case.

Hyuck knew as soon as it left his hand that he’d made a mistake. He’d thrown it too hard and too straight and when it connected smack in the middle of Johnny’s shoulder blades with a loud _thunk_ he was already full of regret.

“ _Ally is godlike!”_

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry, hyung, I didn’t mean-” he sputtered out, tapering off when Johnny turned his head with an unhappy frown, eyes still fixed on the screen as he clacked away.

Hyuck stood, making an attempt to escape, but that was enough for Johnny to finally tear his attention away from the game. He only had to take one step, grabbing Hyuck by the wrist and yanking him until he tripped back onto the bed.

“Sit _down,”_ he hissed, clearly annoyed. “That hurt, you little punk. Stay there, I’m not done with you.”

'And don't make me tell you again,' Hyuck thought dully.

“ _Your team has destroyed a turret!”_

He could argue. Or ignore him and run for it. But it was late and most of the dorm was asleep and he knew that even if he tried, Johnny would either find him or lock him out of the room - two terrible options that he had no desire to deal with on this side of midnight.

_“You have been slain!”_

Ugh, that wouldn’t help his case.

"I'm _sorry._ Hyung, I'm really really sorry I swear it was supposed to be softer," he tried but Johnny merely growled, clicking away frantically.

_"Double kill!"_

_"Your team has destroyed an inhibitor!"_

Well, it sounded like his demise was imminent. Hyuck resolved to lay back and accept it. He rolled over onto his back with a heavy, self-sacrificing sigh and did just that.

As expected, less than 5 minutes later the announcer had barely gotten through V in _"Victory!"_ before Johnny was out of his chair and on him.

It took all of Hyuck's effort not to screech in fear as Johnny all but body slammed him. He proceeded to lay into him - not _real_ punches, but real enough to squeeze out a series of grunts, groans, and giggles. These were loud enough that Johnny was eventually forced to relinquish the use of one hand in favor of slapping it over Hyuck’s mouth roughly.

“Shut up,” he muttered, but he had already lost all semblance of seriousness or anger, grinning smugly as he continued to lightly beat the maknae (with one hand tied behind his back).

Hyuck took this as indication that he’d been properly punished and that they could now return to their room’s regularly scheduled programming - Johnny letting him get away with doing whatever he wanted.

He yanked his chin back quickly, opening his mouth to bite down on one of the offending fingers (oh not _that_ hard). Johnny let out a surprised yelp, pulling back enough for Hyuck to reclaim the use of his arms, trying his best to shove his roommate’s hulking form _off_ of him. It wasn’t going great and even worse as Johnny quickly recovered.

“You little shit,” he mused - half marveling, half annoyed.

“You big shit!” Hyuck gritted out, basically windmilling in an attempt to gain any traction in the tussle but Johnny wasn’t having it. He continued to bat away Hyuck’s efforts with ease, expression quickly returning to smug and self-satisfied.

“You brought this on yourself,” Johnny informed him with a smirk, caging Hyuck’s hips with his knees.

“You brought it on me!” Hyuck argued passionately, resorting to tickle attempts as out-muscling the man had proven hilariously fruitless. Johnny merely gazed down at him, unimpressed,

“You threw shit at me. Hard! You threw _my_ shit at me, and now you’re trying victim blame?”

There was something just a smidge dangerous in his tone that managed to give him pause but if there was anything Hyuck was good at, it was barreling forward until he’d successfully gotten his way. Especially with Johnny.

“It’s your fault!” he insisted, sounding as pitiful as he could muster. He tried not to smile as Johnny actually paused in surprise. Hyuck aimed one last fist at his chest. “You ignored me for a whole hour after I stopped playing and then you made fun of me. If you had just given me a little bit of attention I wouldn’t have been forced to- ulghh!”

Johnny had caught the hand aimed to hit him, snatching up the other at the speed of light. Before Hyuck could blink, he’d been shoved fully flat against the bed, hands trapped above his head by a very pleased looking Johnny whose face was now hovering precariously close to his own. Had he always been this pretty? Obviously Johnny had always been handsome but at such close range it was like the realization decided to smack him in the face all over again.

“Well,” Johnny started, smiling like the cat that got the cream. Hyuck watched as Johnny studied him for a moment, biting his lower lip mindlessly before grinning again, “you have all of my attention now~ Is this what you wanted, baby?”

Hyuck was suddenly aware of his heart hammering in his chest. It was from their wrestling probably. He gazed up at the man before him - taking in the wicked, sparkling eyes, curved into half moons of amusement, the full, kissable lips sporting a downright wolfish grin. He was too perfect for his own good.

They gazed at each other for another moment in heated silence.

Then Hyuck rolled his eyes with a scoff. 

_"Yes_ you giant idiot," he groused, wiggling until he could get his legs free to wrap around Johnny's waist. He hauled his ass up off the bed until his waist was flush against Johnny's lower stomach. "What the hell do you think I’ve been waiting 72 and a half minutes for?? Now what are you waiting for? Touch me, loser!”

Johnny instantly deflated, much to Hyuck's displeasure, all the sexy bravado from a few seconds ago replaced by a tired sort of resignation. 

"Yah… I'm older, who are you to talk to me like that," he complained but it was so lackluster it actually made Hyuck laugh. 

"Lee Haechan - artist, idol, your all time favorite roommate, and potential love of your sad, lonely life," he shot back cheekily, flexing and unflexing his hands, still trapped in Johnny's hold. "But only if you play your cards right. Now let's go! Bring on the touching! Make me feel good, hyung."

"What about Lee Donghyuck?" Johnny teased indulgently. "I think I like him better."

Hyuck made a big show of frowning and tsking in forced annoyance. 

"We don't talk about him," was all he said. 

Because unlike Haechan, Lee Donghyuck was already _way_ too far gone for Johnny Seo.

Johnny didn't press, glancing at the watch he was still wearing before flopping down onto Hyuck with almost all of his weight, groaning loudly. 

Hyuck's breath was forced out with a big 'oof' and he sputtered and whined helplessly with Johnny splayed over him. 

"It's so late, you really wanna fuck around now?" he asked, sounding pouty. "Let's sleep and play together in the morning~"

"You and I both know very well that I will be firmly asleep in the morning," Hyuck argued, charitably choosing not to once again note the fact that they could have just as easily been fucking an _hour_ ago if _someone_ hadn't insisted on playing like three more games. He was considerate like that. He pulled his wrist out of Johnny's considerably loosened grip, running it through the man's hair affectionately. "Fine, if you're so tired, you can just lay there and let me do the work for both of us~ That seems to suit us pretty well these days, I'd say! Now get off of me, I need air to live."

Johnny obeyed, shooting him a hilariously displeased look. 

"God you're so full of yourself," he complained, unable to resist rubbing his thumb over Hyuck's cheek sweetly. "Ever since you- well anyway…"

"Ever since I what?" Hyuck crooned, all smiles and self-satisfaction. "I can't help if I'm good at what I do when I do it. Like I'd _heard_ you could make a guy come without touching his dick but I almost didn't believe-"

"UGH fine! Fine, have it your way," Johnny declared, cutting him off. He leaned down to press their lips together insistently, just a touch rougher than usual. Hyuck grinned victoriously, wrapping his arms around Johnny's neck and returning the kiss with vigor. He didn't usually like being forcibly shut up, but there was something about being kissed quiet by Johnny Seo.

"Wait, wait," Hyuck laughed eventually, pushing him off. "I don't want a grumpy pity-fuck. Do you actually want to mess around or no? We can always do it some other night."

"No, I want to," Johnny replied with a vaguely put-upon sigh. Hyuck raised a skeptical eyebrow. 

"I do!" Johnny said, more convincing now. "It's just… I don't want this to turn into us mindlessly having sex whenever we have a few minutes to spare instead of doing it because - oh I don't know - we actually _want_ to? Sex shouldn't be a damn chore. Where's the romance in that?"

Hyuck snorted but shot him an apologetic smile when Johnny frowned seriously. 

"Hey, I'm not laughing _at_ you," he amended, still grinning. "It's just - how romantic can fucking awkwardly on our twin beds actually be?"

Johnny was trying hard to remain unamused but it was obviously becoming a struggle. 

"Must sex always be romantic?" Hyuck pressed. "Can two virile adults not simply fuck out life's troubles and frustrations with one another when they have the time?"

Johnny gave in, chuckling softly. He gazed down at Hyuck for a long moment as his smile slowly faded. 

"No," he answered finally, in all seriousness. Then he quirked his head, considering. "Well that's not true. People can. I just can't."

Johnny was smiling again, ever so slightly as Hyuck regarded him. They were silent for a few beats, considering the implications of this revelation. Hyuck realized he'd have to say something. To form a response. He blinked rapidly, coming back to himself. 

"Fine, fine," he shot back, working to keep his tone even, light. "You're pretty, you're perfect, I lo- like you the most. You're so sexy that I'd like you to fuck me! How's that for romance?"

Johnny grinned widely now, leaning down to press a kiss to Hyuck's cheek, then chin, then lips. 

"Acceptable," he replied, nuzzling his nose and lips into the crook of Hyuck's neck. He squirmed and giggled, ticklish. 

Suddenly there was the distinctive blingging of several in-game dm's from Johnny's computer. He pulled back annoyingly quickly, squinting to see who it was from. 

"You have an addiction, hyung," Hyuck groaned, grabbing at him in an attempt to pull him back down. 

"Jaehyun will be wondering why I quit playing all of a sudden," he murmured halfheartedly, knowing it wouldn't win any favor. "It's a little suspicious."

"It's three in the morning. Tell him you went to take a piss and accidentally passed out," Hyuck said grumpily, still tugging on him. 

Johnny regarded him, finally smiling in defeat, allowing himself to be pulled into another lingering kiss. He parted his lips, allowing Hyuck a taste. 

"Fine, you win," Johnny allowed with a grin, sitting back and pulling Hyuck with him. He situated the boy in his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist, groaning lowly as Hyuck immediately began to grind against him, chasing friction. "I'll indulge my Donghyuck addiction instead."

"What are you saying?" Hyuck muttered, embarrassed despite himself. Johnny looked like he was ready to pounce at that but Hyuck cut him off with a quickness. "If you don't stop talking and make that tongue useful, I'm the one who's gonna cut our fun short."

"Oh don't do that~ Your wish is my command, darling," Johnny teased, grabbing Hyuck's ass firmly with both hands, grinding harder against him. "You have all my attention."

Hyuck grinned, leaning in to nibble teasingly on Johnny's earlobe, then press kisses along his jawline, then finally return to his lips. 

He always got his way with Johnny, in the end, but he'd never get tired of the little rush of joy it gave him to come out on top.

Maybe someday when they were older, and out of the public eye, and a little safer he'd finally tell him. He hoped so. He'd like to believe he'd get the chance.

But until then he supposed he'd just keep chasing these little wins. 

_Victory!_

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah. That wasn't my best but you know what? The world could always use more johnhyuck imo. And I'm hoping this little blurb will clear some of my writers block so I can focus on fics that actually need writing.  
> Someone please hold me down and force me to write nahyuck, I'm begging. I need it.
> 
> I don't know how often they actually play LOL but that's my area of expertise (not playing, ew, but dealing with someone who plays lol) so that's what I wrote. Also, I didn't expect the random feelings that popped up?? I don't have feelings but I'm pretty sure Johnny Seo does, so it happens ig. It's cheesy af but LIVE WITH IT. Also, ever since Hyuck talked about his different feelings from his different personas I've been obsessed. He's the cutest sweetest bestest, I love that boy.
> 
> Let me know what you think! I sincerely love hearing from y'all.  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/stephaech?s=09)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/smore13)


End file.
